According to USA, an electrical connector for cables comprises, insulated electrical conductors terminated with an electrical connector. Multiple rows of electrical contacts in an insulative housing of the connector are arranged in rows, and are connected with individual, insulated conductors. The insulated conductors can be unshielded or shielded by a conductive jacket. Before the invention, electrical connectors have been available in various sizes and shapes for conformance with technical standards governing dimensional configurations and electrical characteristics. The existing connectors often are inadequate to meet renewed demands for faster and more compact electronic devices. Yet to specify new technical standards would require the design of new connectors that are not in existence. In view of the rapid obsolescence of electronic devices, the design of a new connector can not be accomplished in a timely manner.
As an alternative to design of a new connector, a composite connector can be formed from a number of known connectors. The configurations and electrical characteristics are known for each of the connectors. Each of the connectors would be unchanged when accompanying one another in such a composite connector.